Videl
Summary Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is a supporting character in Dragon Ball Super. She is the wife of Gohan, daughter of Satan Hercule and mother of Pan. Anime Battle of Gods Arc Sometime after the defeat of Majin Buu, Gohan and Videl are married and Mr. Satan builds them a house. Goten and Trunks go on an adventure to get her a wedding present which is a bottle of special spring water that keeps her skin really soft that she uses to apply to her face. Goten and Trunks later arrives at Gohan's house, giving Videl the water they just recently found. After using the hot spring water, Videl realized that it was just plain water, but it still worked for her. Videl attended Bulma's party, arriving with her Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten. She joins Mr. Satan in supplying Buu with food to eat. She and Gohan spend private time together during the party and she joins everyone in clapping for Beerus after he arrives with Whis, also chanting Beerus' name. After Beerus defeats Buu and Gotenks, Gohan attacks him and is defeated, Videl coming to his aid thereafter. Beerus is briefly challenged by Vegeta after he powers up following Beerus slapping Bulma in retaliation for her previously hitting him, but defeats him as well and attempts to destroy Earth before Goku arrives and summons Shenron, who reveals to everyone a ritual is required for the Super Saiyan God to appear. Videl interjects after the Saiyans failed the first attempt, revealing her pregnancy to Beerus and everyone else. Videl joins in and the group succeeds in transforming Goku into a Super Saiyan God. Resurrection ‘F’ Arc After the fight with Goku and Vegeta, Videl was first seen at Gohan's house, as Videl is about to make dinner, but Gohan insists on making it instead, since he does not want Videl to be overworked. More than half of a year after Vegeta left for Beerus' planet to train, Videl gives birth to her daughter, Pan. Later, she, Chi Chi, and Bulma talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. Later, she and Gohan go shopping together and leave Pan in the hands of Piccolo until they returned. When they did, Videl held Pan in her hands and briefly noticed the sky getting darker as Shenron was summoned at the time. Videl appeared later as she was comforting a crying Pan but neither of them realize that Freiza was blowing up the planet as a last resort and both of them were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Overtechnique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. Gohan then left the gang and went back to his home where he promised both Videl and Pan that they would protect them both. Videl later attends the feast thrown by Bulma alongside her family and friends. Sixth Universe/Champa Arc Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mothers